Dedicated to Natsume
by MangaManiac6
Summary: When Natsume is changed into a cat by Hotaru and has a mission he avoids it by staying with Mikan who promises to dedicate a whole day to him. But things can't be good when they find out Mikan is in danger. Review!  Need to redo Chapter 4
1. 1 He's A Cat!

**Miko-Chii:** Yeah! I decided to make this little one-shot fanfic!

**Natsume:** Shouldn't you be working on another story. Like Under One Umbrella?

**Miko-Chii:** I know I know! But this will be good I promise!

**Natsume:** Not likely.

**Miko-Chii:** Meany!

**Mikan:** Guys don't fight please! Can I say the disclaimer?

**Miko-Chii:** By all means! Go ahead!

**Mikan:** Miko-Chii doesn't own Gakuen Alice!

**Miko-Chii:** Thanks Mikan! Enjoy everyone!

**Okay. I read over Dedicated to Natsume and it makes no sense whats so ever. So this is a rewrite. Same plot and the same words. It just goes in one direction. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**Miko-chii (MangaManiac6) doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice is owned by Tachibana Higuchi.

**Summary: **Natsume has a mission, an important one, but who can do a mission n the form of a cat. He hides along side Mikan to get out of doing his mission until he, Ruka, and Hotaru find out that naive Mikan Sakura is in danger.

* * *

**Dedicated to Natsume (Rewrite)**

**Chapter 1 - He's A Cat?**

**By MangaManiac6**

"Wow. Surprise to see you here. What, Persona doesn't have an missions for you?" I jerked my head. Just hearing that name made me mad. Whoever just spoke will get burned. Oh, it's Ruka. If it had been anyone other than Ruka I would have burned their hair so they would be bald for an eternity. But it was Ruka, and he joked once in awhile.

"Hn." I muttered. I looked back down at my lap where Youichi was sleeping soundly. Must be nice, to be a kid I mean.

"So? What's the occasion?" Ruka asked. He had been standing and leaning over the desk. But now he moved to his seat next to me. He was smirking. I knew he had something behind that friendly smile, I just didn't know what it was.

"Dunno. Does there have to be?" I asked.

"Natsume, come on. You and I both know, there has to be a reason. An important reason. Could that reason be sitting next to you?" Now I knew it.

"No." I said flatly. But I was lying. Probably the first lie I ever said to Ruka in my entire life. The truth was, Persona had a lot of missions for me to do and they were getting annoying. But he had ShiroNeko. It was ok. Damn. I hate ShiroNeko. I didn't know who he was, and I still hated him.

"Natsume? You're here too?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head and saw a childish brunette looking at me in confusion.

"To early in the morning Baka." I gave a fake growl as I dug my finger into my ear, "Yeah I'm here. Unless I'm in the wrong class. I do go to this school don't I?" I asked sarcastically. Of course, she didn't get it.

"I know but... You never come to school. What's going to happen today? Are we having a test?"

"Do you really think I would come to school if we had a test?" I asked. She was being dumber than usual.

"Oh... you're right..." Polka said softly. There was a silent pause. I wondered if I should get out of here. The sakura tree was a lot better than being here. There was no annoying Polka, teasing Ruka, or - something disturbed me train of thought. It was a glass of orange liquid being pushed against my face.

"Who the hell-" I yelled angrily. The glass was removed from my face to reveal Imai. "I prefer the glass." I said irritatedly.

"Haha." was her sarcastic reply.

"Like I said to Polka -"

"Natsume!" A loud yell interrupted me. I should've known. Mikan was looking at me with an angry expression. "You pervert!"

"Like I said to _Mikan_," That shut her up. Actually, it shut the class up. "It's too early in the morning. You want me to drink that don't you."

"So, you're a mind-reader huh?" Imai asked. Again, she shoved the glass in my face. "Drink." she ordered.

"No way. You're the last person I would take a drink from." I said.

"Please Natsume?" I froze. An irresistible voice asked me to drink it. Damn...

I sighed. Finally and hesitantly, I reached out and snatched away the cup. It took me awhile, but I finally put the cup to my mouth and swallowed. It was orange flavored and not all that bad. Always keeping my eyes on _her, _I shut my eyes, waiting for the worst to happen. But nothing happened.

"Huh?" I looked up at Imai.

She smirked. "Good Kitty." She said .

She walked away followed by Strawberry-Print whining, "Really Hotaru, why give a drink to somebody if nothing will happen?" She had been expecting the worst too.

* * *

Later that day when classes had finally ended, I leaned back against the Sakura Tree's trunk. I had avoided Persona that whole day. _That _was an achievement. That's when it started. I felt an itch on my nose. I tried ignoring it but it was no good. I finally lifted my hand up and scratched my nose. I sighed. How could I be so tired? That's when I noticed. "Wha... What?" My hand... my hand was... a... a,...

"My hand's a cat paw!" I yelled. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" I cried angrily, shifting my head left and right. I half expected to see Koko or Ruka jump out from behind the tree and laugh. But nobody came. What's going on? I meowed angrily. Wait... Meowed?

I imediatly looked over myself. It wasn't just my hand, I had fur, cat ears, paws, claws, I even had a tail. what... What was happening to me?

"IMAI! WHT THE HELL? YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE OR I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK AND BURN YOU ALIVE!" I meowed viciously.

* * *

**Natsume:** Why am I cat?

**Miko-chii:** 'Cause I felt like it okay!

**Mikan:** That would be so cool if Natsume-kun was a cat!

**Miko-chii:** Wouldn't it? Well bye-bye! See you next time!

**Okay rewrite of Chapter 1! How is that? I think it went better, Tell if you think I should change it. Review! :)**


	2. 2 Agreements

**Miko-chii:** Yeah! Chapter 2! I don't think it came out too well.

**Mikan:** Don't be silly! It's excellent! You got some reviews didn't you?

**Miko-chii:** Yeah, that reminds me! I wanna thank XxbleachrulesxX, BloodlyCherryBlossom, Karin-Kazune, and Honki no Shika for their reviews!

**Natsume:** I think the readers are getting bored of your nonsense.

**Miko-chii and Mikan:** It's not nonsense!

**Natsume:** Whatever. This is about me right, so Miko-chii doesn't own Gakuen Alice ok? Enjoy readers.

**Miko-chii and Mikan:** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Miko-chii (MangaManiac6)** does not own** Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy. Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy **belongs to **Tachibana Higuchi.**

**Summary: **I think you know by now...

* * *

**Dedicated to Natsume  
****Chapter 2- Agreements  
By: MangaManiac6**

**Natsume's POV**

I groaned. Where the hell was Imai? She's the one who gave me that stupid orange drink. She had to have something to do with it. But why would she turn me into a cat? How would this benefit her what-so-ever?

"Ahh! Kawaii~!" I heard a bouncy and childish, but familiar voice. I quickly turned around and saw her. It was her; Polka. I hissed angrily at her but she still held her hand out towards me. "Here! Here Natsume-kun!" That's when I stared at her in shock. How did she know it's me?

"Hmm... cute." This voice came that didn't belong to Polka-dots. I looked around quickly and saw... Imai. I hissed angrily as if to say, "You... you... What the hell did you do to me?" Hotaru simply shrugged and looked away although I noticed her smirk. Still hissing, Mikan picked me up and petted my back.

"Look. he has raven black fur. And crimson eyes! Just like the real Natsume."

_Idiot._ I thought. _I am the real Natsume._

I sighed deeply and heard Mikan say somethiing that made me almost fall over. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't I spend all day with Natsume-chan as a dedication to him?"

"Brilliant." Hotaru said boredly.

_Could this girl really be dumber than I thought? No way in hell did I have time to stay as a cat and spend the day with her. Well actually... wait? Did I actually want to spend the day with Polka? __Not in a million years. _I_ had that annoying mission that Persona had given me..._

Suddenly I realized a perfect plan. If I spent the whole day with Polka, I could get out of the mission, and Persona couldn't tell it was me in this form. I decided that it was best that I stayed with her. So, I meowed.

"Yeah! I think Natsume agrees with me! Don't you Hotaru?" Mikan turned her attention to Hotaru who was staring me in an odd way.

Then she smirked saying, "Yeah. He agrees."

"Hey, let's show Natsume to Ruka-pyon!" suggested Mikan.

"Yeah." Hotaru agreed wearing that weird smile, "Good idea."

_Darn, I'm screwed! I can't let Ruka see me, he could tell right away who I am. Damn Animal Pheromones..._

I tried wiggling out of Mikan's grip but it was impossible in my current state. I don't think my Fire Alice could work anymore, in this form anyway.

"Natsume don't worry! You'll really like Ruka-pyon! After all, the real Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon are best friends!" Mikan squealed.

At that moment I was ready to bite Mikan's fingers if it meant that I could escape.

But before I could do anything, Mikan while carrying me along with Hotaru found Ruka under an apple tree with his rabbit.

I froze stiff as Ruka stared at me in shock.

"Na...Na...Natsume?" Ruka asked in shock.

"Ruka-pyon! How did you guess that his name was Natsume? I bet you can guess who I named him after!" Mikan cried in delight.

"Yeah." mumbled Ruka.

I moewed knowing that atleast Ruka would understand, "Ruka! It's me, get me out of here!" I stared worriedly at Ruka hoping he would understand.

Suddenly Ruka smiled a malicious smile that I didn't think that he was capable of and said, "He's adorable! Whatcha gonna do with 'Natsume'?"

"I'm gonna spend tomorrow, all day, with Natsume!" Mikan said happily.

Ruka smirked, "I'm so happy for you! Have fun!" He suddenly grabbed Hotaru's hand and rushed off with her leaving Mikan dazed and me pissed off.

_I'll get you later Ruka, but there wasn't time for that 'cause now Mikan was whisking me away to who knows where._

* * *

**Miko-chii:** Well that was chapter 2! I hoped you enjoyed it! I know it was pretty bad...

**Mikan:** It wasn't bad! It was great!

**Miko-chii:** *Sigh* I guess but anyway chapter 3 will be better!

**Natsume:** This better get interesting soon or you'll loose the few fans you fave.

**Miko-chii:** You're making it worse! Oh well! I'll see you soon 'cause Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. 3 Explanations

**Miko-chii:** I was thankful for all the reviews and I know I let you down with chapter 2... So I made Chapter 3 as soon as I could! And I really wanna thank XxbeachrulesxX and DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG! I really appreciate all the reviews! I know chapter 2 was so short but I really wanted it up! This will be long I promise!

**Natsume:** Don't you have a science test to study for?

**Miko-chii:** I studied dummy!

**Mikan:** Shouldn't we start the story?

**Miko-chii:** You're right Mikan! Can you do the disclaimer?

**Mikan:** Sure! Miko-chii doesn't know Gakuen Alice! Please enjoy!

**Miko-Chii:** Enjoy!

**Natsume:** Get on with it already.

* * *

**Dedicated To Natsume  
****Chapter 3 - Explanations  
By: MangaManiac6**

**Ruka's POV**

"Nogi, where the hell are you taking me?" Imai asked me. I still had the Ice Queen's hand in mine and was dragging her to the famous sakura tree. It was Natsume's favorite place, I knew he would never know. He was in a "tight" spot at the moment. I snickered remembering Natsume's helplessness, that was something rare.

"Imai, just shut up. I need to ask you something." That kept Imai quiet until I let go of her hand when we got to the Sakura Tree.

"Well?" What do you want to ask me?" Imai asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Tell me why." I said frankly.

"Why what?" Imai asked.

"You know what." I replied

"No what?" she asked again.

"Imai, seriously."

Hotaru put her fingers to her mouth and looked as if she were thinking finally saying, "Yeah. You're smarter than you look. I guess you did earn those three stars." she pointed her finger at

I nodded a little offended by her comment. A small thought passed my mind briefly. I remembered getting the three stars. I had asked why I got three stars. That's when I heard a draul voice say frankly, _It's because of Hyuuga. Don't think you deserve those stars. You're a bribe. Remember that Nogi._ Persona.

"Well whatever, should I explain?" Imai asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah!" I cried enthusiastically.

"Fine." Hotaru walked over to the tree and sat beneath it, looking cute. Wait... cute? I must be crazy. Suddenly Hotaru's voice broke me from my thoughts once again. "Well obviously Hyuuga loves the Baka, right?"

"Right." I said, quietly.

"And Hyuuga keeps pushing her away right?"

"Right," Wondering where this was going.

"So what do you think I would do?"

"Interfear?" I asked hopefully.

"Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner." Hotaru said sarcasically.

"So what did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious Nogi? I got Nonoko to make a potion that make's who ever consumes it to turn into a cat, Color depends on the person ofcourse."

"So that's what you did huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hotaru replied. She seemed as emotionless as usual.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course."

"But...but...what if something happens?"

"So?" she asked. She looked unconcern with the possibilities of problems

"Well!" I yelled. I was a little irritated. Didn't she care if something bad happened to her best friend in the process? Ofcourse she did, but no one could see it. She's exactly like Natsume.

"Well what? If something happens it's fate. Why stop it?" She cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Any answer today, Nogi? You know my time is valuable." She stalked off boredly and went into the clearing.

"No, that's it." I said, a little disappointed that that was it. Nothing special. It was only Hotaru being Hotaru by doing some weird plan. I groaned, not knowing whether or not Natsume would be ok. Wait doesn't Natsume have too...

"Wait! Hotaru Wait a second!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could, running from behind the tree, after her.

* * *

**Miko-chii:** Done!

**Natsume: **That was fast too idiot.

**Miko-chii:** I know... TT_TT

**Mikan:** It's ok Miko-chii!

**Miko-chii: **Chapter 4 will be up along with Ch 4 even though I just uploaded Ch. 2... I hope you people are greatful!

**Natsume:** No, no they're not.

**Miko-chii and Mikan: *Ignore*** Well I hoped you enjoyed! Read more soon!


	4. 4 Behind The Scenes

Note: Alrighties, I just realized I never redid this chapter. You see, the whole story is that I accidently deleted the file from the story and accidently put in chater five's chapter. Heh... gomene~ I'm not sure if this is exactly right cause I kinda forgot but I'll try to do it the best I can! If you happen to remember any part I didn't do, please tell me! It'll be a great help!

Summary:

Chapter Summary:

Thank-you to CupCakez for reminding about it! :)

* * *

**Dedicated to Natsume**  
**Chapter 4: Words**  
**By: MangaManiac6**

Um... yeah... I'm too lazy to right this, (plus I kinda forgot what happened.)

So, I'll tell you what happens (the parts I remember anyway.)

Okay, so first both Natsume and Mikan get letters. The one to Mikan tells her she is invited to a ball that is actually supposed to be for a bunch of wealthy people. But most of them are Hotaru's fans so they convince the school to allow three top children from each grade (and Hotaru). The lucky participants from the elementary building are Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and strangely Mikan. (You'll find out why later.)

So, anyway, her letter tells her she is invited.

For Natsume, he gets the same letter only it comes with a letter from Persona. It tells him that if he doesn't go through with the mission, (which is to kill one of the wealthy men at the party), that he will send ShiroNeko to kill everyone at the party. Including the students, _and _Mikan.

So, obviously, he has to go through with his mission, but he can't do it as a cat can he?

Hm... I remembered more than I thought... Maybe I'll write this later...

* * *

Also, I'm planning to redo all the chapters, (like editing cause I realized all the grammer and spelling mistakes.)

Okay! Oh, and also chapter 10 is coming soon!


	5. 5 Behind the Whiskers

**Miko-chii: **I'm really thankful for all the reviews! So here's chapter 5 and now you will know who ShiroNeko!

**Natsume:** I seriously don't know why there is some weird character coming in...

**Miko-chii:** It's conflict! CONFLICT!

**Natsume: **Ok...

**Mikan: **Come on you two, you guys always fight! Do the disclaimer Natsume-kun!

**Natsume: **Miko-chii doesn't own Gakuen Alice and never will. She WILL NEVER own Gakuen Alice. She will just be some Otaku who will NEVER make it ANYWHERE.

**Mikan:** ...

**Miko-chii: **... **:'(**

**Natsume:** Chapter 5. Enjoy everybody. ***Smirk***

* * *

**Dedicated to Natsume  
****Chapter 5 - Behind the Whiskers  
****By: Manga Maniac 6**

**Normal POV**

This wasn't good. Not good at all. Mikan's life was in danger and so was Natsume's too. After all, who knows what Persona will do if Natsume doesn't do his mission. That was a serious problem. And what was the oblivious Mikan going to do, let alone Hotaru and Ruka, who have no idea what do even though they are three star students, and let alone they didn't know even where Natsume is.

**Mikan's POV**

"Oh my little Natsume!" I squealed happily as I stared into the cutest kitty's crimson eyes. The cat just stared back at me not showing any sign of interest. "Natsume!" I groaned angrily. I felt like I was really talking to the real Natsume. One minute happy, annoyed the next. "Hey?" I mumbled aloud thoughtfully, "Where is Natsume?"

I felt Natsume quiver in my hands.

"You alright Natsume?" I asked sweetly. Natsume Looked up at me and hissed. "Fine! I'll go show you to Natsume, I bet he'll see the resemblence!" I giggled as Natsume squirmed to get free from my grasp.

**Natsume's POV**

I struggled to get free from Mikan but there was no use. Mikan was surprisingly strong. Then again I am a cat so I guess there was no argument. And when I am a cat, I can't even use my Fire Alice. That was just great.

Suddenly my heart stopped. Wait, oh no, the MISSION. I meowed loudly and again Mikan stared at me with her large gorgeous brown orbs. _Wait gorgeous... Sorry, scratch that..._

"Are you alright Natsume? You don't seem like you feel right. Should I take you to the infirmary?" she put my nose against her's. I meowed lazily. "Yeah you're right," she paused. "We should find Ruka-pyon and get him to help us find Natsume-kun!"

I meowed. The chance to get back at Ruka was my dream.

"Well, I'm glad we agree on _something_, let's go find Ruka-pyon."

Suddenly Mikan released me on the floor. I looked up at her to make sure why she was letting me off.

"I know you can find Ruka-pyon better than I could ever."

I nodded but didn't move. Any animal knew how to get Ruka Nogi. There was a sudden shuffle of leaves and Ruka and a surprise bonus, Imai Hotaru. I hissed angrily.

"Natsume!" Ruka said half happy and half scared. Someone better pray for him when I turn back to a human. I ran towards Ruka with lightning speed but was stopped by Imai's Baka Canon. I meowed a curse. I hated that damn thing, though it hit Mikan more than it did me.

"You should control that thing..." Hotaru mumbled while blowing on the gun.

"Hotaru!" Mikan quickly scooped me up in her arms and cradled me, "Don't be so mean to Natsume! He'd just a kitty." I smirked at Hotaru who just sighed and whispered,

"If only you knew..."

"Hey Mikan, do you mind if I borrow Natsume? I mean, he's so cute, I would really like to pet him for a while, umm, er, uhh..." The worst lier in the world ***cough cough*** Ruka Nogi ***cough cough* **asked.

Mikan cocked her head and stared at Ruka for a moment in confusion, but then smiled and said, "Oh, ok Ruka-pyon! I know you must really like Natsume! But don't make Piyo-Piyo _too _jealous!" She gave me to Ruka and continued, "Oh that reminds me! I was looking for the real Natsume and I thought you could help! Can you please? Ruka-pyon? Hotaru?"

"Oh ofcourse Mikan! We'll go right now! Let's go look for Natsume!" Ruka said in a shaky voice. Then he grabbed Hotaru's hand and took off.

"Smooth Ruka, smooth." I meowed.

"Hush up!" Ruka said as he and Hotaru ran through the forest.

* * *

We got near the Forest where the weird bear lives. And as we walked, I even spotted the cabin. There he was, he was cutting wood. The bear turned his head and I noticed Ruka and Hotaru stopped in his tracks. Ruka only has the powers to control REAL animals, so how were we getting out of this one? I wasn't exactly in the position to fight some stupid bear.

"Mr. Bear..." I heard Ruka's frozen voice from up above.

I hissed at the bear who stared back.

Suddenly the bear dashed forward. I jumped out of Ruka's arm and got ready to attack.

But the bear didn't attack. In fact, he stood and bowed in front of me.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked cautiously, "why is Mr. Bear_ bowing_ to you?"

"How should_ I _know?" I meowed. Mr. Bear rose back up. Then he handed me a paper with horrible hand writing. It read:

I WILL HELP YOU ANYWAY I POSSIBLE CAN, YOU MUST BE IMPORTANT TO MIKAN.

"I am not!" I growled. Mr. Bear shrugged.

"So he's going to help us?" Hotaru asked.

I nodded.

"But hey Natsume?" I turned my head toward Ruka. "Can you tell me about... about... about..." Ruka turned his head toward the sky and breathed heavily.

"ShiroNeko." Hotaru finished.

Oh no, even Imai knew about ShiroNeko? What should I do? I walked around the little area of space. Then I ran over to a log, pressing my paw on it.

"Come sit." I meowed.

* * *

We all sat down, I was on Ruka's lap while Mr. Bear was on Hotaru's.

"ShiroNeko and I really similar. Same physic, same attitude, you'd think we were twins. But we are more different than you can imagine. Actually Persona likes me alot better. Thats's why I am used for all the mssions. Unlike ShiroNeko, you could say he's my subsitute. But trust me, if I could use him all the time I would. You wouldn't have happened to heard the saying, 'It's a dog eat dog world'?"

Ruka translated and Hotaru nodded.

**(A/N: Ruka translates all the things that Natsume says to Hotaru.) **

"Well frankly," I meowed and took a breath, " If I don't do my mission , I'm killed and ShiroNeko takes my place."

"That doesn't sound so bad..." Hotaru mumbled.

"Well guess what, if I don't do my mission, not only do I get killed, everyone who knows I'm the KuroNeko gets killed too."

Hotaru stared coldly at the floor and Ruka gulped. "hat can't be what, everyone?" Hotaru fidgeted as she mumbled,"That means Mikan too right?"

"Ofcourse. And you. And Ruka." I meowed.

"By the way Natsume, Ruka told me everything about the mission."

"Ok. But now we have one more thing." I meowed.

"Yeah." Hotaru and Ruka said together.

"We have to warn Mikan."

* * *

**Miko-chii:** So how was it? How was it? :D

**Natsume: **There was more of me so I liked it.

**Mikan:** Har har...

**Miko-chii:** I'm so happy you approved.

**Natsume:** Tsk.

**Miko-chii and Mikan:** Next Chapter, Chapter 6: Warning Mikan!

**(By the way, to those who said I don't write enough how was this? I know, get writing on Chapter 6!)**

(Oh, and thanks to Amethyst Petals, BloodyCherryBlossom, DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-, Glitty, ikutolover291, JuSt To RaNdOm, LimeStoryRainbow416, PrincessSunshine1, residenteviler, , sakura183, SidenyShey! I couldn't have done it without all your support! Please visit their accounts and read their fanfics!)


	6. 6 Saving Mikan

**Miko-chii: **So are you excited for the next chapter to see how they'll save Mikan?

**Natsume: **You must be too... Considering you have no idea how Mikan will be saved?

**Miko-chii: **Who's writing this fanfiction?

**Natsume: **I would say a monkey but I could never insult Imai's boyfriend.

**Mikan: **I didn't know Hotaru had a boyfriend!!

**Miko-chii and Natsume: -Sigh-**

**Mikan**: I gotta find Hotaru!! ***Runs out the room***

**Natsume: **Miko-chii does not own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy. So Enjoy. Try if you will.

* * *

**Dedicated to Natsume**

**Chapter 6 - Saving Mikan**

**By: Manga Maniac 6**

____________

_From Chapter 5:_

_"Well guess what, if I don't do my mission, not only do I get killed, everyone who knows I'm the KuroNeko gets killed too."_

_Hotaru stared coldly at the floor and Ruka gulped._

_"That means Mikan right?" Hotaru asked._

_"Ofcourse. And you. And Ruka." I meowed._

**Normal POV**

________

_"By the way Natsume, Ruka told me everything about the mission."_

_"Ok. But now we have one more thing." I meowed._

"Exactly how are we going to warn Mikan?" Hotaru asked Natsume who pawed the ground anxiously.

_"Yeah." Hotaru and Ruka said together._

_"We have to warn Mikan."__

* * *

_

That was a good question. One, they couldn't exactly lure Mikan like they could with Ruka. After all, her alice wasn't the Animal Pheromone. So how? How were they going to find the oblivious Mikan Sakura who must be wondering arond the North Forest or maybe in her room or even at a shop in the Central? They only had a couple of hours til the party. It sounded like they had a lot of time, but in actuality, they didn't have any time to spare. Two, there was ShiroNeko. The minute he found out that the KuroNeko wouldn't be doing the mission he would find Mikan in a heartbeat and give no mercy.

"Well?" Hotaru broke through Natsume's thoughts.

Natsume scowled. "What do you think?" He couldn't tell the Ice Queen he had no plan.

"Yeah, he has no plan." Hotaru muttered. She stood up and smirked, "Good thing I have one."

* * *

Ruka and Natsume stared at the Ice Queen who smiled for the very first time. Then again, I don't think smirking counts. "You have a plan?" Ruka asked cautiously. "It's not, dangerous... Right?"

"Or stupid? Like your plan to turn me into a cat." Natsume meowed and hissed angrily.

"Hey, it was part one in a twelve part plan!" Hotaru defended madly.

"Twelve parts?" Ruka asked.

"None of your concern." Hotaru said softly.

Ruka nodded and I sighed. They weren't getting anywhere. What were they going to do about Mikan? Natsume felt distressed for the first time in his life. He felt scared for the first time in his life. Truly scared. He didn't know what to do. Mikan was in danger. He knew Persona would kill anyone without any mercy and ShiroNeko would do anything to make Persona proud.

"So whats your plan?" Natsume meowed.

"Well, just listen and don't interrupt." Hotaru cleared her throat, "First we need to find Mikan. But with that girl there is no knowing. So we have to find her immediately. Once we find her we can get Nonoko and well." Hotaru smirked.

"Well what?" Ruka asked eagerly.

"She can make a potion that can turn someone to look exactly like Mikan! Is that a good plan or what?"

"Or what?" Natsume meowed.

"Well, I don't think you have a better plan. So just come on. Let's find Mikan Sakura!"

* * *

Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume spent hours dashing through the school and the Shopping Central. Believe it or not, they found Mikan. She was trying on a sparkling white dress. But ofcourse she could never afford it. But she just had to try it, just to get the "I Need It" feeling out of her.

"You shouldn't be trying on dresses you can't afford it."

"KYAAAA!!!" Mikan screamed at the sudden voice behind her. She turned around to see her best friend Hotaru Imai. "Hotaru, Ruka-pyon and...." Mikan bent down and picked up Natsume, "Natsume!! How are you? Did you have fun with Ruka-pyon and Hotaru?" Mikan pressed Natsume's soft fur against her face and kissed his nose.

Natsume blushed while Ruka giggled. But Natsume hissed and Ruka which put him back in his place.

"Mikan we have to tell you something important." Hotaru said.

"What?" Mikan asked, her eyes widened in curiousity.

Suddenly, Natsume jumped out of Mikan's arms and dashed at Hotaru. At the same time Ruka ran toward Hotaru quickly covering her mouth. Hotaru struggled to get free from Ruka's grasp but was unable to. "Um.. sorry Mikan, do you mind if we leave?" Ruka asked, but didn't wait for a reply. He captured Hotaru and Natsume followed close behind leaving a confused but pleasently happy Mikan Sakura. I mean, how could she be depressed? She was going to a party!

* * *

**Miko-chii:** So how was this chappie?

**Natsume:** Horrible. I didn't do anything cool.

**Miko-chii:** You never do anything cool you idiot...

**Natsume:** Shut up...

**Mikan:** Guys...

**Natsume and Miko-chii:** Hmph...

**Mikan:** I hope you enjoyed!

**Miko-chii:** Next chapter I will make it so Mikan has one more day before the party, so Mikan is going to spend the day with Natsume! Trust me, it's better than it sounds!


	7. 7 Letters Spelling Death

**Miko-chii: Yeah. This was meant to be chapter chapter 8, but it turned into chapter 7. This is an information chapter so read up!**

**Natsume: ...**

**Mikan: ...**

**Miko-chii: What?**

**Mikan: I'm sleepy...**

**Miko-chii: *Falls Over* You guys! Mikan, you do the honors?**

**Mikan: Yeah! Miko-chii doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy! **

**Miko-chii: Enjoy! By the way, this one's pretty short!**

* * *

**Dedicated to Natsume**

**By: MangaManiac6**

**Ch. 7 - Letters Spelling Death**

**Natsume's POV**

I sighed. I was finally back at my room. Laying down, I wondered when I would return to my human form. But, would I ever return to my human form. I was starting doubt if I would ever get back normal. I guess I could live with Mikan and pretend I'm a cat. I nodded. I could see myself living with her in the future.

With nothing to do, I got up and looked through my bookcase. I wasn't exactly sure if I would be able to get the book out of the bookshelf but I decided to read a manga. Looking through it, I decided to take out a Naruto book. Volume 35.

I jumped up onto my desk to reach the book. I easily slid the book out from the bookshelf and it landed hard on the floor. I was about to jump down to get the manga when I noticed what i was stepping on. Papers. "What are these?" I asked aloud. I pushed the papers with my paws to reveal more letters. "Wha... What?" I looked at a certain envelope. It was colored beige and had my name in very neat cursive. I quickly and messily ripped it open with my teeth. There was a piece of paper inside. It was sweet and simple:

_KuroNeko_

_There will be a party tonight for the wealthy and because they request Imai Hotaru, the school decided to invite 3 students to the party from every class. You, of course, were invited but you aren't going. This party is a trap, I want you to kill all the members. As always, make sure that you are secretive. I already alerted the school you will not be attending. it is your choice if you wish to save the students that attend, you may. As always, if you do not do the mission, ShiroNeko will do the mission. _

_- The Lord of the Mask_

I groaned. I wouldn't be able to do the mission if I was a cat. Meh, who cares. I'll leave this to ShiroNeko. I didn't know who ShiroNeko was, but that was because he rarely ever did missions. When he did, they were very liitle missions. Missions that I didn't bother to do. I don't think he's ever been in a mission where he's killed someone. Whoever _he _is.

that's when I noticed it. It was a small piece of paper that had the capital sized hand-writing of a two year old. But I knew better than that. This too was from the Lord of the Mask.

KURONEKO,

I SUGGEST THAT YOU DO THIS MISSION. I HAPPEN TO KNOW THAT ODDLY COLORED KITTEN **(Sound familiar?*) **WILL BE ATTENDING. IF YOU DON'T DO THIS MISSION, SHIRONEKO WILL TAKE YOUR PLACE AND HE WON'T HAVE MERCY ON ANYONE.

I froze. No "NO!" I yelled angrily. But if a human heard me it would have been a loud meow. The kinds you heard when you step on the tail of a cat. How dare he! How dare that... that... b*st*rd! I could think of many more names, but there was no time. I need to save her. Mikan, and all the other students who are going to the party. They think they are being awarded, but its an unjust punishment.

"No. I won't let her die." I whispered softly.

* * *

*** = One of the Gakuen Alice episode, the one when Persona goes to the school when the students are taking exams. He refers to Mikan as an oddly colored kitten. **

**So how was that? I'm SO sorry I haven't updated. I never really got into the mood of writing this. The story is approaching the climax. The story reveals that Mikan is in danger if Natsume doesn't change back and do the mission. What will happen? Well that will depend on me writing the next chapter and your reviews. Will you review and support the story. Be presented on my profile too! Well, thanks! **


	8. 8 A Little Something

**Note to the Reader:** Um... yes, during my editing time, I somehow lost all of my data so I had to redo it. Do you think the wait was worth it? And also, if you would so nicely do, please submit an idea for "Just Try Natsume!". I need ideas and it would be nice if your idea was in it huh? Well, on to the story!

**Warning:** I have noticed the drop in quality of my writing. But I just hope its good enough! And also I know the are getting freakin' short. I promise you the next one will be epically long . Ofcourse when i will finish Natume and Mikan's date chappie is another thing... Te he ;)

**Disclaimer/ Claimer: Miko-chii (MangaManiac6)** does not own **Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy. Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy** belongs to its rightful owner; **Tachibana Higuchi. Miko-chii (MangaManiac6)** does own this plot; so please do not to steal this plot. **Miko-chii (MangaManiac6)** must give permission for the use of this plot so please ask first.

**Summary: **Just read it from another chapter. (I need to finish my summer homework too.)

**Note:** I finished this on 10.8.10 so my summer homework is done! Or is it? **Bum bum bum! :D Btw, I'm so sorry for the delay... Please forgive me!**

**Dedication: **To my latest reviewers who make me happy! : **luckystar14, fAnGiRl4Life005, KuroKoneko98**! You rock you guys! (or girls! I bet you're girls, but same difference, I thank you!)

* * *

Racing against the wind was easy, in fact I felt like I was the actual wind itself. I couldn't believe Persona, he knew I couldn't let Mikan get hurt, and he used it to his advantage. To lure me in. I hate Persona. I also hated being a cat, not being able to talk and use my alice sucked. Hopefully by now, Imai has the antidote. Even she will be killed by ShiroNeko if he does the mission. I groaned after tripping a twig but got up quickly. I didn't even begin running when I heard a familair voice, "Natsume? What are you doing here alone little guy?" Polka.

She lifted me up and layed me gently on her lap. She sighed contently as she lay me down on her lap. In spite of myself, I purred calmly and sprawled on her lap. I could feel her hand pet my back and raven black fur. It was so peaceful I forgot what was going on and why I was even there. I started to feel like this was all a nightmare and that this was the happy part. The part where I finally awoke and would get ready for school.

But I didn't wake up. When I opened my eyes, Mikan was staring down at me with a sweet smile, I could even hear her humming, humming "Shiawasa No Niji". Her singing, it reminded me of something, something that I couldn't remember, and my brain and thoughts drifted off.

"Natsume." I had closed my eyes again, but now they were opened. _Yes? _"Natsume, I'm going to a party. And you know what party?" _Ofcourse not baka. So_? "Te he! Ofourse you don't!" Mikan murmured. She wasn't even looking at Natsume anymore, now she was looking at the shy, the cloudless blue sky.

"Meow."

"Right Natsume! Right! Let me focus telling you about the party." Polka spent an hour listing the excitements of the upcoming ball. That's when I remembered.

"Meow!" I cried. Mikan looked at me with confusion, and tried to hold me still as I moved about and tried to tell her about the situation. No luck. Even if Polka wasn't as oblivious as she was, she wouldn't no what I was going crazy over. She would just think of me as a cat whose going... crazy?

"Welp, sorry Natsume, gotta get my dress!" She walked away, leaving me on a tree branch. Her back unknowingly told me to stay where I was. I stayed, staring as she left. Then ubrptly, she turned her head and shouted, "We... we haven't been on our date!" She shreiked in surprised and vowed, "I promise tomorrow we will, I promise! Wait for me here tomorrow at noon! You better be here!" Again, she turned and ran.

I don't really know how stupid this girl could get. She was asking a cat to come back at noon and wait for her for a date. What normal cat would "a"... understand her and "b"... know how to tell time? "You're such a baka, Polka..." I whispered, and stared into the cloudless blue sky.

* * *

**Alrighties! Finally done with chapter 8, but as I told you before, I started school and you wouldn't believe the homework they give. God... I hate my life sometimes. Can you change my mind? review and make me the freakin' happiest person in the entire world!**

**Next Chapter: **Finally, Natsume and Mikan's Date!


	9. 9A Mikan and Natsume's Date

**Natsume: **I got away with being in the beginning of the chapter for awhile. Dammit.

**Mikan: **Natsume! Don't curse! It's the chapter of our date!

**Natsume: **So, it _is_ a date.

**Mikan:** No, it's not.

**Natsume: **You just said it was.

**Mikan:** I did not!

**Natsume:** Yes, you did.

**Miko-chii:** God, you guys. You want me to finish the story or not?

**Natsume and Mikan:** Yes!

**Miko-chii:**People, I don't own Gakuen Alice. I never did, don't, and never will! If I did, the serious drama would stop and it would all be fun. So enjoy!

* * *

*Also, minimize the screen so that it looks like I wrote alot. :3

**Dedicated to Natsume **  
**Chapter 9A - Natsume and Mikan's Date**  
**By: MangaManiac6  
**

**Natsume's POV**

_Damn. This girl can eat..._

Mikan was eagerly stuffing down Hotaru's "gift" in her mouth. She only paused to gasp for breath and pick up another Howalen to eat. "Mmm!" Mikan squealed, "I" Mikan grabbed a sweet and put it in her mouth, "love" she stuffed another one, "Howalen!" Mikan looked over at me. I was curled up in a ball next to her leg. "Do you want some Natsume?"

I was about to shake my head and meow that there-was-no-way-in-hell-I-would-eat-that-fattening,-sugary-junk when Ruka murmured, "Yeah Natsume! Have some Howalen. It's good, I promise!" Was Ruka actually enjoying himself? He had never been given the chance to mock me, so guess this was pay back for all the times I bothered him with Mikan.

_You better watch your back when I turn back into a human, Ruka._I hissed as I allowed Mikan to drop a Howalen into my mouth. I wasn't one for sweets, but it wasn't that bad, especially with Mikan feeding me it. It melted slowly in my mouth like cotton candy. But it was sugar, it would make anyone who ate it fat. I looked up noticing Ruka's look of amusement. _Enjoy yourself while you can_, I growled, _you are really gonna pay_.

Ruka simply widened his smile which was a perfect imitation of Koko's smile. He knew perfectly well I would never harm him. We were best friends and annoyingly enough, we were just like Mikan and Imai.

The thought of knowing I would be turning human interrupted everything. Imai had the antidote and I would change after this "date" was over. I turned my head up to see Polka's large brown eyes beamed down on me. I almost fell over. "Aww! Natsume you're the cutest thing in the whole world." She whispered, and picked me up and cradled me in her arms as if I was a baby.

I smirked. If only she knew. Imagine if she found out that she was calling her enemy Natsume Hyuuga "cute". He would have burned, or atleast scratched, if anyone else had said that, even his sister Aoi or Ruka. But it was okay for Mikan to call him "cute", atleast this one time.

The meal, they had been eating sandwiches and such - the stuff you'd bring on a picnic - was almost completely gone when Mikan murmured, "What should we do next?"

"Jeez Mikan. Can't you allow a quiet moment every once in awhile?" Hotaru said. She was leaning against the Sakura Tree next to Ruka. Mikan nodded apologetically but it was apparent that Hotaru was the only one who noticed the silence.

Ruka lazily picked up his head to look over his stomach. I managed to lift my head from Mikan's lap to look around. The ground had been covered by Sakura petals and screams of delight could be heard from Central Town which was only a mile away.

"Light up Hotaru." Ruka said in a bored tone. He rolled to his side to face her. "Mikan just asked a ques-"

**BAM**

"Shush Nogi. I expected better from you." She blew the end up her Baka Tron 9.5 and laid it down beside her. She watched with a small wicked smile as Ruka tried to pick himself up. Failing miserably, he proceeded to crawling back to the picnic blanket they had been sitting on.

_Watch yourself Imai._I growled with my back arched up and the raven colored hair pricked up. No one hit Ruka, nobody. Not even a soft pat on the back.

She shook her head boredly and pushed her hand into a small lavender beaded bag, that I hadn't even noticed she had. She pulled out a small bottle, although it was bigger then the bag. She shook it and whispered, "Antidote."

I lunged. I doubted I could the bottle from her, but I hated being taunted.

Before I got anywhere, I felt two hands come around my waist, and I was pulled back to Mikan's chest. "Ah, ah, ah, Natsume don't hurt Hotaru." She said quietly and forced me on her lap. Her smile threw away all thoughts of hurting Imai away. _Imai was lucky,_ I thought, peering at the large smile on her face, _real lucky._

"Aren't you guys on a date?" Hotaru asked unexpectedly.

Mikan looked up and blushed, "Hotaru! He's a cat. I don't go on date's with cats."

"Then what do you call this?" She asked softly. She pointed at the basket where the food had once been.

She shrugged, "I don't know. But it is _not_a date!" She looked down at Natsume, "Right? Natsu?"

I looked away. Her eyes were too earnest and large for him to take.

"Well, either way." She looked over at the Central Town, "Why don't we go there?"

"Central Town?" Ruka asked. He stared at the town at the bottom of the hill.

"Are you still alive?" Hotaru scowled.

Ruka closed his mouth. Mikan ignored their conversation and smiled, "Central Town! Howalen? And," She nodded towards Natsume, "I can buy something for Natsume."

"You have money?" Hotaru asked.

"Nope." She pulled a small crimson wallet from her pocket which had a "N" and an"H" on it. "I'm not sure who's it is, but it was on my bed when I woke up. It had a note that said to use the money if I wanted to. There's alot though," Mikan opened the wallet where atleast 10,000 yen lay. "Should I use this?"

Hotaru nodded eagerly, her eyes gleaming. "Yes." She said bluntly. She then turned her gaze to Natsume, "i'm sure that he or she wants you to use it," She then turned her eyes to look at Ruka, "And the person whoever wrote the letter even said that they want you to use it."

Mikan didn't notice her best friends change in gazes, "Hm. Well I guess." She rose as she spoke, also putting the black feline on her shoulder. "Come on!" She earged. "Let's go!"

"Ofcourse." She rose up too. Her bag bat against her side, "And Nogi, will pack all the stuff." She paused and turned her head. She used the charm she used whenever she wanted something, "Would you, Ruka?"

Mikan looked startled at the fact her best friend said Ruka-pyon's name. Ruka sighed and bent down to pack all the objects. Lucky for him, all the food had been eaten, so there was enough room in the bulky basket to fit the large picnic blanket. Ruka grudgingly put the basket's handle around his arm. "Ready." he murmured boredly.

"Then let's go!" She squealed, putting one of her hands to hold on to Natsume, the other swang ahead of her as she ran towards the Central Town.

* * *

**Miko-chii:** Well, all I can say is sorry.

**Natsume:** At least you apologized.

**Miko-chii: *ignores*** It wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. Oh well, did you like it? I might not talk about their date that much so if you want me to, then PM me or review.

**Natsume and Mikan:** It was not a date!

**Miko-chii: **Yeah, yeah.

**Mikan: **Well, either way, I liked it. **:3**

**Natsume: **You would.

**Mikan: **Whatever.

**Mikan and Miko-chii: **Review! **:D**


	10. 10 Turning Back

**Dedicated to Natsume**

**Chapter 10 - Turning Back**

**By: MM6**

* * *

He never really liked Central Town. All the noise and people laughing and the smells of overly expensive junky food got to him. Everything was way too colorful to the point it made him sick too. Honestly, if he could help it, he would avoid the place at all costs. So when a certain someone going there, Natsume's groaned inwardly.

And yet, here Natsume was; perched on the shoulder of Mikan Sakura, staring at her smiling face. _How does she smile all the time...?_ Natsume thought, smiling slightly.

But, it had been a long time since he had been here, Natsume acknowledged, He had might as well enjoy himself, or attempt to. He allowed his tail to sway left to right, rubbing himself on the side of Mikan's neck.

"Natsume!" Mikan squealed, scratching his ear, "That tickles!"

He turned his gaze to Ruka, who was smiling smugly. His cat cheek's turning an alarming shade of red, Natsume stopped, and contented himself to looking at the stores that ran along side them.

* * *

"How-a-len! How-a-len!"

It still surprised Natsume how anyone could like that stuff. It was too sweet and stuck to the roof of the mouth. he should know, much to Ruka's delight, he had been force fed four of them by a determined Mikan who assured him that this was the best food in the world.

Natsume still hated the stuff.

But at that point, the four elementary students had tired out from waiting in the line for the sugary crap and all they wanted to do (or at least all Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru wanted to do) was sit down. Finally, Hotaru notied a free bench and they sat.

"I really really love Howalen." Mikan informed Hotaru, sticking another Howalen into her mouth.

"I know Mikan. You've been singing those exact words for the past ten minutes." Hotaru sighed, rubbing the side of her temple. Obviously, she had had enough for one day.

"Was I?" Mikan asked airily. When she got no response, she put the last Howalen into her mouth and set the box down next to her. "Today was a good day."

Hotaru and Ruka nodded tiredly.

After 30 minutes of sitting on the bench, either looking at the orangey-red sunset or watching the people pass by, Mikan mumbles, "We should head back..."

"Thank-you!" Hotaru cries, springing up at once. You looks over at Ruka. "Come Nogi, I need help carrying my stuff to my room.

Without putting up a fight, Ruka nodes, mumbling, "Yes, Ms. Imai." and picks up the large picnic basket. Ready to go, Boss Imai." Natsume forces himself not to laugh, for on thing, cat's don't laugh, as Ruka puts on a crazy face and gives Hotaru a thimbs up.

Ignoring his sarcasm, Hotaru nods and looks at Mikan. "Ready?"

Mikan nods, and sets Natsume on the bench, bending down so they both could look into each other's eyes. Crimson met Honey brown. "Today was fun, huh?"

Natsume nods his cat head, ears drooping slightly.

"I've never gone on a date with a cat before. But, we should do this again!"

Natsume blinked. What he would to do to get up and hug her that minute.

"Well," Mikan got up, rubbing the corner of her left eye, "We better go. Bye-bye Natsume."

She held out her hand to Hotaru encouragingly, "Actually Mikan. I need to tell Natsume something too."

Mikan, Ruka, and Natume's faces turned to ones of confusion. "O- Okay." Mikan mumbled.

"Alone." Hotaru said, nodding towards to Ruka. "Follow Mikan to my dorm room."

Ruka nodded, looking unsure, but started the walk to the school dorms in anycase, Mikan trotting behind him. Both of them looking back every few minutes.

As soon as the two had disappeared from view, Hotaru also bent down, "Now listen here Kitty-"

"Natsume." Natsume meowed.

"Don't interrupt. In any case, I left you a set of clothes behind that tree." Natsume followed her eyes to a fat, tall evergreen tree several feet yards away. "You can change there. And here..."

She pulled out a small bottle of black liquid. Natsume's eyebrow raised as he stared at the bottle.

"The antidote." Hotaru assured him. "It's black because... Oh, you know. Mikan hates black and all." She pushed the bottle to Natsume who kept it in place with his paw. "I don't know what you are planning to do, but take care of Mikan. If she dies tonight beacuse of your idiocy, Ruka and I will never forgive you, understood?

Natsume put on a bored face as if to say, "Of course."

Hotaru nodded, "Good Kitty." And in a sudden motion, she started to stroke the black fur on his head. Natsume's eyes widened. "Good lucky Hyuuga." She whispered, got back up, and started to head towards the buildings.

* * *

Well, Natsume never did understand that girl. He put the thin bottle into his mouth, jumped off the bench, and headed towards the tree.

he got there, easily enough, and opened the bottle, which Hotaru had made easy enough to open. _Good bye to being a cat..._He thought, before swallowing the black liquid.

It was like swalloing eye, he could continue feeling the cold rush down his through, but soon enough, the cat ears and hair were shooting back in. His claws were shortening and he was growing bigger. He was natsume again. Human Natsume.

he pulled on the black t-shirt and blue jeans as quickly as possibly.

And now all he had to do was save Mikan and the other party guests. W_ell, this would certainly be easy._

* * *

_Chapter 10 is done~ Sorry if this is short and uninteresting, I have a cold right now and I just wanted to get this done. So, now there's only two chappies to go~ See you then my readers~ And always, please review~!_


End file.
